Around You
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: All she wants to do is get her feelings out of her system so she could get over her crush, but it seems that life has other plans for her. When Zander finds out her feelings will it ruin their friendship or bring their relationship to a whole other level? Stevie's about to find out. Rewrite but still Zevie


**Okay, so I know this has the same title and same song in it as one of my previous fan fictions, but that's because when I was editing one of my other ones I replaced the chapter on the wrong story…so, I'm rewriting it…I'm not sure how close this is to the original because like an idiot I didn't save it, as with all of my one-shots…it may be similar or may not…but I hope you guys like it either way…**

They say that when you marry someone it should be your best friend. Someone you can talk to about anything, someone that understands you, someone who is always there for you, and that you have a lot in common with. I thought that was crazy, why ruin a friendship with romance? Then I met Zander Robbins and everything I thought I knew was turned upside down. No one meets the person they're going to marry in high school, right?

Dating your best friend could turn out disastrous, especially when you're band mates. Not only could it ruin a great friendship, but it could also break up the band. Considering that we're only in high school I don't even consider it an option. He's a great guy but I don't want to ruin things.

Dating someone you aren't as close with works better. People can become close when dating, even if you don't start that way. If you aren't best friends to begin with then there is nothing to lose. You can fall in love with someone and really get to know them through the course of the relationship, then if you break up you always have your true best friends to fall back on. However, when you're dating the best friend whom is usually your rock then you have no one to fall back on. Zander's that person for me and I can't lose him. If only my heart would listen to my head's logic.

Love is never logical; in fact I think it is the most illogical thing on the face of the Earth. You can't control whom you fall in love with, only whom you choose to date. I can't help the fact that my heart races every time Zander is in the room, but I can make sure that I don't date him. Love is like a double-edged sword; not only could you hurt them, but you could also hurt yourself in the process. It sucks that he is the one person my heart chose because he is the one person my head has decided should always be just a friend.

Instead of following my heart, I have decided to try to make my heart agree with my head. I just need to remind my heart of all of the reasons it would be stupid to date him. So as I sit in the band room alone I decide to try to write a new song. The problem is that writing a song you don't feel is very difficult to do.

_I know that high school love never lasts_

_If I date you now I'll become a part of your past_

_I'll just be on that long list of lovers_

_The ones you forget when it's over_

I look down at the lyrics and I hate them. I know it was because I didn't truly feel that way. I want to be with him, but I keep telling myself it's a bad idea. I know it's a bad idea. But as I stare at the paper nothing comes to me and I know it's because my head and my heart are conflicted. My head is giving the content, but my heart is preventing me from writing it.

I'm ready to crumple up the paper and throw it out, but then a pair of hands appears on my shoulders as the person says, "Hey." It was Zander and he was smirking because he made me jump after catching me off guard. "Did I scare you?" he teases before sitting next to me.

"You startled me," I tell him. There isn't much of a difference between the words, but startled sounded better. I'm supposed to be afraid of anything, certainly not Zander. If only my heart listened because I'm terrified of falling in love with him. I'm scared to even try to date him because of the possible consequences.

"Startle, scare, I see no difference," he smiles. I roll my eyes and lightly push him toward the other end of the couch. He just laughs and my heart beats faster. "Whatcha working on?" he asks as he looks at the notebook on my lap.

"A song," I answer. "I probably won't finish it though, nothing is coming to me," I admit and he looks at me, clearly surprised. I know it's because I don't give up on anything.

"Something will come to you," he tells me confidently. "I'm sure you'll find inspiration somewhere," he adds and I think how ironic it is. He doesn't realize that he is the inspiration for the song, that I had my inspiration right in front of me. Inspiration isn't the problem, my feelings are.

"I doubt it, but thanks," I smile at him. He just smiles back and I want to smack it off his face. I want to make it go away so that my heart wouldn't flutter when I look at him.

"Anytime," he grins as he puts his arm around me in a half hug. He has no idea what he's doing to me and part of me wants to tell him, but I don't. It's times like this that I wish personal space actually meant something to us.

**NS**

I don't know what to do; my heart and my head are in a fierce battle trying to decide the right choice. I've decided it was time for a compromise; I'm writing a song that shows everything I feel just to get it out, but I'll never show it to him, or anyone else. I just need to let it all out and free myself from all of the emotions I've been bottling up, what better way to do that than through song?

So here I am in the band room, writing my heart out, figuratively speaking. I know that it's kind of risky to write here because any of my band mates could walk in and hear or see what I'm writing, but I don't care. Part of me actually wishes that one of them would walk in just so I would be forced to tell him, but that's only a very small part. I was even thinking about titling it Zander, but immediately nixed that idea and I have decided on just title it Around You, I know it's not really creative but it works. I'm not daring to play it because doing that is just asking to have someone walk in and question me whom the song is about.

_You're an open book, I'm closed heart_

_You're ladies man, but I knew that from the start_

_You're my best friend; it shouldn't be this way_

_But I can't make myself pull away_

_I'm falling for you_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Do I make a move or do I push away?_

_Should I run or should I stay?_

_I don't know anymore_

_Do I show my heart or do I hide?_

_Should I tell the truth or should I lie?_

_Can somebody please tell me what to do?_

'_Cause I don't know what to do, around you_

_You're sweet but a little vain_

_Sometimes you make me go insane_

_I won't say that I love you_

_But deep down I know I do_

_I always say that you're just a friend_

_But it's getting really hard to pretend_

_Do I make a move or do I push away?_

_Should I run or should I stay?_

_I don't know anymore_

_Do I show my heart or do I hide?_

_Should I tell the truth or should I lie?_

_Can somebody please tell me what to do?_

'_Cause I don't know what to do, around you_

_I'll admit that I get a little jealous, if you admit that you do too_

_Are you just over protective, or is it more for you?_

_You tell me every guy that I meet is bad_

_Is it just that they're making you mad?_

_Do you want to be in their shoes?_

_Do you want to say you love me too?_

_Do I make a move or do I push away?_

_Should I run or should I stay?_

_I don't know anymore_

_Do I show my heart or do I hide?_

_Should I tell the truth or should I lie?_

_Can somebody please tell me what to do?_

'_Cause I don't know what to do, around you_

_My heart says stay but I head says go_

_All I know is I've never felt this way before_

_So do I make a move or do I push away?_

_Should I run or should I stay?_

_I don't know anymore_

_Do I show my heart or do I hide?_

_Should I tell the truth or should I lie?_

_Can somebody please tell me what to do?_

'_Cause I don't know what to do, around you_

_Oh, I wish I knew what to do_

_Whenever I'm around you_

"You're writing a song about me?" I hear a voice behind me ask, immediately knowing that it was Zander and realizing that I didn't cross out my previous title quite as well as I should have. In times like this I realize that I should be careful what I wish for because you just might get it.

I look at him, his eyes are wide and I realize that he must have read some of it as I quickly turn the paper over, embarrassed and wondering how in the world I could possibly get out of this mess. "No," I say, knowing that he doesn't believe me so I take a breath and say, "maybe." He still doesn't believe me so I frown and say, "Yes."

He still doesn't say anything and I'm nervous as hell, wondering what could be going on in his mind. "Please say something," I plead. "We can just forget this happened and I can continue to try to get over my feelings for you," I say quickly and I can see him trying to process everything I said.

He jumps over the back of the couch, sitting next to me, but he still hasn't said anything, which I know is completely out of character for him. He doesn't even have his usual smile on his face, but just a blank stare and I realize how badly I just messed everything up. It is then that he does the one thing I never expected, pulling me in for a kiss. At first I'm so shocked that I don't react but I'm quick to recover and kiss him back. "What if I don't want to forget?" he asked when we pull away.

"Then I guess you'll have some crying fan girls to deal with," I reply, both of us smiling. I love his smile, I could look at it all day, but he pulls me in for another kiss and I find something I like better than his smile. The kiss is so much deeper than the previous and so much better.

"I think I can live with that," he tells me, knowing that we in our weird way we'd just made our relationship official. "But you know that they may hate you know," he smiles before giving me a small kiss. I think he loves my kisses about as much as I love his.

"That's okay," I smile. "I already hate them so I guess the feeling is mutual," I laugh. "So now you have a song, when do I get mine," I tease and he just puts his arm around me. "Soon enough," he smiles before we start a new conversation. All I can think is that I can't wait to hear that song.

They say it's better to be safe than sorry, but as I look at Zander all I can think is that I'd rather be sorry than asking "what if" when I'm older. Every saying seems to have another saying that seems to contradict it, so why let a stupid saying hold you back? It's true that high school love usually doesn't last, but it's worth a shot; after all you have to meet them somewhere.

**Not sure that I like this, but tell me what you think…hate it? Like it? Let me know…sorry if they were out of character, I don't know that I'll ever get used to writing them and knowing that I'm keeping them in character…**

**I originally had it ending without the last paragraph, but I wanted something that referred back to the beginning to wrap it all up…was that good choice? **


End file.
